Love Songs: Jasella
by xKittyKAT18x
Summary: My response to RnBInspiresMe's Love Songs Challenge. A collection of ten oneshots depicting some sweet and romantic moments with a very cute couple, Jason and Gabriella. See how their relationship can change from friendship to something much more.


**This is my response to RnBInspiresMe's Love Songs Challenge. As you can tell by the title, the couple is Jason and Gabriella. This couple is hard write, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you like this oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the song 'What I've Been Looking For (Reprise),' which Troy and Gabriella sing in the movie.

* * *

**

**What I've Been Looking For**

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see_

When Gabriella first moved to East High, she was relieved that her seat in homeroom was in the back. She didn't have to worry about other students staring at her back without her knowledge, to be ogled by guys, or to be scrutinized by girls. All those situations made her uneasy. So needless to say, she thanked her lucky stars that she was seated in the back corner next to a guy who was either sleeping or asking Ms. Darbus ridiculous questions.

But now, she liked her seat for a completely different reason. She actually looked forward to homeroom every morning. And that is so she can see one of her best guy friends. Correction, her best guy friend.

Their friendship started simply. At first they exchanged 'hellos' before class started, but then, when Gabriella started getting close to Troy, she got close to all the fellow Wildcats, especially Jason. Mondays after getting together with her friends, Gabriella would find herself and Jason discussing all of the funny things that happened and all the stupid things that Chad did. And before she could think, Gabriella found herself sharing more personal things. Some things she hadn't told anyone else; not even Taylor, Kelsi, or Troy. She revealed her thoughts, her fears, her problems, and her joys.

_You were always there beside me_

What really surprised Gabriella was that, after revealing such personal things, Jason never seemed bothered. Most guys would balk the moment a girl mentioned anything about feelings or emotions, but Jason was genuinely concerned with and interested in helping Gabriella with her problems.

There was one incident that fully exemplified Jason's compassion for Gabriella, and that was the day after her break up with Troy Bolton.

_**Flashback**_

_**With tear-stained cheeks, Gabriella slowly walked into homeroom. She was not looking forward to facing her classmates, because surely by now, everyone would have heard about how Troy dumped for the slutty head cheerleader, Mandy. **_

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

_**She saw Troy sitting on his desk, chatting with Chad and the other Wildcats. She caught Jason looking her way, but she averted her eyes, headed for the back of the room, and slumped in her seat. **_

_**Seconds later, she could see a shadow hovering over her, but she didn't look up--she didn't need to, she knew who it was.**_

"_**Gabi," he said, "I heard what happened, are you okay?"**_

_**She looked into his eyes. "Of course I'm not okay, Troy dumped me," she paused when she saw Mandy enter the classroom, and head over toward Troy's desk. **_

_**Jason, noticing this, said, "Don't pay any attention to them, Gabi. If he can't see that Mandy's just a slut, then you're better off without him."**_

"_**I know," Gabriella said quietly, "It's just, I thought he was the one, I really did. I mean, when I was with him, no other guy could compare to him. He was the best."**_

_**Gabriella was so into her reminiscences, that she didn't register the look that briefly crossed Jason's face. He looked like he had just been slapped.**_

_**After Gabriella's comment, Jason took his seat. A few seconds later, Ms. Darbus entered the class and hushed everyone. **_

_**During class, Troy and Mandy were eyeing each other and mouthing words to one another. Halfway through class, Gabriella saw Troy mouth 'I love you.' **_

_**She felt tears well up in her eyes, so she rushed out of class, ignoring Ms. Darbus' calls, before anyone could be one the wiser.**_

_**She ran down the hall and turned right, heading for her locker. Once there, she collapsed to the floor and let the tears fall. She was so distraught that she didn't notice someone sliding down next to her until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.**_

_**She looked up to see Jason staring back at her, a look of concern etched all over his face. Neither one of them said anything, Gabriella just cried into his chest.**_

_But you were always there beside me_

_**When Gabriella was finished, she pulled away and remained silent for several moments.**_

"_**What did Ms. Darbus do when you left class?" she asked with reservations. **_

"_**She yelled, gave me detention, whatever." he said nonchalantly.**_

"_**I'm sorry," she said quietly.**_

"_**For what? You didn't make me leave. It was my choice. I couldn't just leave you out here by yourself."**_

"_**Thank you," Gabriella whispered.**_

"_**Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I just didn't check on you?"**_

_**He stood up and held out his hand to help her to her feet. When she was standing next to him, Gabriella gave him a hug and said, "Jason, you are the best friend ever."**_

_**End of flashback**_

All of that happened two months ago. As she currently sits in homeroom, watching the boy she calls her best friend sleep and thinking about that day, Gabriella has an epiphany. Jason is not her best friend.

_This feeling's like no other_

He is much more than that, and has been for a very long time.

_I want you to know_

She couldn't believe how long it had taken someone as smart as herself to realize the way she truly felt about him. Until now, she never really thought about the fact that her heart would race every time she heard his voice over the phone.

Or how the first person she would go to when she had written a new song was Jason.

Or how she found herself thinking about him more than anything else.

Or how he always seemed to know everything that was on her mind.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do_

For someone as smart as Gabriella, it took her longer than everyone else to realize that Jason was always there for her. When she was lonely, he stayed with her. When she was sad, he comforted her. And when she was happy, he shared her joy.

_I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you_

She couldn't believe that she had been so oblivious. She spent so much time looking for something, anything, that she didn't realize that whatever it was she was looking for was right there the whole time, and he sat next to her every morning in homeroom.

_So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for _


End file.
